


lighten up, no one died

by eyesonly



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic, Trauma, Whump, a little bit of everything!, injuries, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: Collection of Javid Whump one-shots from A-Z. Every chapter is an independent oneshot, unless otherwise stated! Some will be modern era, others will be in canon era. While it is Javid-centric, there will be mentions of Sprace and Newsbians! As per the title, no one dies.





	lighten up, no one died

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to do this for awhile with several different fandoms, Newsies was the first that I felt like I could actually complete this task which is 26 oneshots, in alphabetical order with some sort of whump involved! We'll see how far I actually get into this! I plan on alternating the whumpee, so this isn't all going to be hurt!Jack or all hurt!David. 
> 
> Note: As of right now this is rated T, but it may be subjected to change in the future!

While there are plenty of things Davey will say drive him crazy, Jack comes pretty high on the list. 

His stubbornness, to be the most specific. 

He loves his boyfriend, he really truly does.

But the man was an expert on driving him up a damn wall.

“Jackie, you have class in less than twenty minutes, you have to get up,” Davey dances around trying to get his pants on, waking up late himself.

Jack groans on the bed and buries his head under the covers. Davey’s covers. On Davey’s bed. 

“Jack! I gotta go, which means you gotta go!” Davey playfully hits him with his shirt before putting it on. 

Jack slowly sits up and winces at the light in the room.

“I feel like shit,” he mumbles, running a hand through his hair making it stick up in all directions.

“Well yeah, you drank a half a bottle of Jack last night,” Davey rolls his eyes as Jack smiles lazily up at him.

“It was a fun night,” Jack wiggles his eyebrows before Davey throws a shirt in his face.

“I’m going to class, go to yours too. I love you,” He leans over kissing him warmly.

Jack cups his cheek and kisses back trying to pull Davey back on the bed. Davey pulls away in time.

“Class. You. Now,” he orders before grabbing his backpack. 

Jack gives him a mocking salute with a grin as Davey leaves the small dorm-style apartment. His smile falls a bit rubbing his side, his stomach feeling like it’s doing flips. 

He gets ready, albeit grudgingly, and heads to his class with a bottle of water in his hand. Clutching it like some hangover miracle.

Through the day his stomach ache and general fatigue doesn’t fade. He tries to eat lunch, but his usual appetite seems absent. Even Race and Spot watch him suspiciously in the dining hall. 

“What’s wrong?” Race blurts out. Jack looks up from his bowl of soup confused.

“Ah, nothing? What do you mean?” Jack chuckles softly.

“They have tater tot nachos today. Tater...tot...nachos. And ya got a bowl of gross soup ya ain’t even touchin’! Are ya sick?” Race playfully leans across the table trying to feel his forehead.

Jack pulls away with a scowl, no real heat behind it.

“I got the hangover from hell, calm down Doogie Howser. Stomach just ain’t feeling right, you know how it is sometimes,” Jack mumbles forcing a bite of the soup.

“Ooooh, fun night at Casa de Jacobs?” Race raises his brows, as Spot teasingly whistles.

He keeps up the banter with his friends but just finds himself exhausted and drifting in and out of the conversation.

Jack has work in the afternoon but after laying in his bed for a few minutes before he is to leave, he finds himself asleep and unable to get up.

It’s past closing at the coffee shop as Davey patiently waits for Jack, having just got off his own shift at the student tutoring center.

Several of Jack’s coworkers come out and he frowns when he doesn’t see Jack. 

“Hey Finch! Is Jack still inside?” He catches one of Jack’s closer coworkers as he exits.

Finch’s face looks mildly confused as he shakes his head wearily.

“No, he didn’t show up today? I figured he was playing hooky with you,” Finch explains.

Davey shakes his head quickly.

“I haven’t seen him since this morning...I’m sure there is a good reason why he missed though. Thanks Finch, I’ll see you around,” Davey says as he high tails it to Jack’s apartment.

He gets to Jack’s door and knocks on it, not having a key himself. He waits a few moments and then knocks again a little louder. He gets his phone and tries to call Jack, the other man not answering. At this, his heart rate increases and he pounds louder calling Jack’s name. 

This wakes some of the others on his floor, a couple sticking their heads out curiously. Davey internally groans when Jack’s RA, Oscar Delancey comes out with a scowl on his face.

“You wantin’ to be trespassed, Jacobs? It’s late and you’re causin’ a disturbance. Go have your domestic issues in your own building,” Oscar snaps at him.

“There isn’t any ‘domestic issues’! I can’t get ahold of Jack, he didn’t go to work, and I’m worried about him. Can’t you just open his door for me, please?” Davey begs.

“No can do,” Oscar crosses his arms.

“Please, you can come in with me, I don’t care! I just want to check and see if he’s here. It’s a wellness check, you gotta allow that!” Davey tries to reason with him.

Oscar sighs and rolls his eyes going into his room to get the ring of keys.

“We check, and once you see he ain’t in here, you leave, got it?”

“Got it.”

Oscar takes his time opening the door, Davey rushing in as soon as it’s open. 

The room is completely dark and untouched, he flips on lights and then he sees Jack. Laying on the floor, sweat coating his entire body, vomit on the ground next to him as he is curled in the fetal position clutching his stomach.

Davey falls to his side trying to rouse him, Oscar coming in and letting out a soft, “oh, shit.”

“Jack, Jackie, are you with me?” Davey pushes back his sweat soaked hair, heat just radiating from his forehead.

Jack lets out a soft whimper and mumbles out something. 

“I can’t hear you, you gotta be louder, Jackie,” he tries looking him over for some source of the illness.

“M’side hurts so bad, Dave,” he his breath hitches after each word. 

“Oscar, call for an ambulance!” He shouts to the usually antagonistic RA who already has his phone to his ear.

It doesn’t take long for medics to come to the room questioning Davey as they look over Jack.

“He was complaining of a hangover this morning, we did drink a lot last night. But he just said his side hurt and he definitely has a fever and I think it might be appendicitis or something,” Davey babbles out.

The medic nods as they get Jack on a stretcher.

“You’re probably right, but we have to get him to the hospital for tests. Are you family or can get in contact with his family?” The medic asks.

Davey shakes his head.

“He doesn’t have family. I’m his partner...boyfriend...thing. I’m the only person he’s got.” Davey explains.

They allow him to ride with Jack to the hospital, Oscar surprisingly sympathetic letting Davey know he’ll try to get in contact with Jack’s professors to let them know.

Once he arrives at the hospital, he’s sent to a waiting room. A doctor soon coming out to explain that it is in fact appendicitis and Jack is currently in emergency surgery. 

At this point it is nearly midnight and exhaustion hits him. He tries texting Race and Spot. Spot being the one to respond. 

_Tony is sleeping but I can come ASAP._

He then texts his older sister and her wife Katherine, both living on the opposite side of the city.

_Kath and I will be there in an hour <3_

Davey waits alone for awhile, his knees bouncing anxiously as Spot and unsurprisingly a sleepy looking Race come in. Both come over and offer reassuring words.

“I had appendicitis when I was a kiddo, it sucks but he’ll be fine,” Spot offers gently.

“Yeah, if his appendix didn’t explode n’his gut,” Race sleepily mumbles as Spot elbows his side at the look of Davey’s face paling.

Davey doesn’t fully breakdown until his sister arrives, crying in the arms of the much shorter woman, but comforted by her strong and calming presence. Katherine rubs his back and offers soft words of encouragement as well, glaring at Race when he insists bringing up worst case scenarios. 

“I knew he was sick today, I could feel it. But does anyone ever listen t’me?” He grumbles out, Spot cuffing the back of his head.

Around 2 am, Davey finally gives into his exhaustion, his eyes red and puffy when he lays across the chairs, his head resting in his sister’s lap. Race does much the same in Spot’s lap, Spot drifting off while sitting up, leaning back against the wall.

Katherine gets up and talks to the doctor when they come out, seeing Davey asleep.

“His appendix did in fact rupture but we seem to have caught it very early. If he wasn’t found perhaps in the morning, we may have been having a very different conversation. He’s in recovery now, and we’ll let you all see him in another hour or so.”

When a nurse comes for them after the aforementioned hour, Sarah wakes Davey and lets him know he can go see Jack. 

They other four wait for now, wanting to give Davey privacy with Jack for a bit.

He’s relieved by how much better Jack looks already, his color back in his face and he’s not sweating profusely. He does have a nasal cannula and he can only imagine what his torso looks like under the blankets.

He holds Jack’s hand and waits for him to wake, which doesn’t take too long.

“Dave?” His voice is hoarse and light, looking blearily in Davey’s direction.

“Hey, Jackie,” he squeezes his hand.

Jack looks around and winces slightly from the dull pain on his midsection.

“What happened?”

“You had appendicitis, Jack. You’re in the hospital, you-you...stubborn moron,” Davey is relieved out pushing back tears.

“Appendicitis? I’m hurt and you still insult me. I’m truly wounded,” he mumbles with a little smirk.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in so much pain?” Davey pulls Jack’s hand to his own chest.

“I thought it was a hangover. I didn’t want you or the fellas thinkin’ I can’t handle my liquor,” He scrunches his nose with a snort.

“I’d punch you if you weren’t already looking pathetic in a hospital bed,” Davey tries to glare at him.

Jack laughs softly and then winces from the pain.

“Don’t make me laugh, babe, it hurts,” He whines out, Davey unrelenting in his rant.

“I had to beg practically on my knees for Oscar to let me into your room. You know I hate that asshole!” Davey cries out making Jack laugh more.

“Ow, ow, ow, Dave, stop. Ya killin’ me,” Jack grins with a pained look holding his stomach.

“I found you on the ground, unconscious, in a pile of your own vomit, Jack. I’m not playing, it was terrifying. You had a crazy high fever and I didn’t know if you’d be okay…” Davey looks at him in all seriousness, Jack’s face falling.

“Babe...I didn’t-I’m sorry…” Jack stammers out, gently squeezing Davey’s hand.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, okay? Tell me if you aren’t feeling well.”

Jack nods and Davey leans in for a soft kiss.

“I will, I promise. I didn’t mean t’scare ya, Davey,” Jack whispers out pulling Davey close.

“I know you didn’t mean to, Jackie,” he runs his thumb over the stubble on his cheek.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Oh, you will. The whole calvary is here and I’m not responsible for what Race and Katherine yell at you about, and I’m not defending you because you deserve all the guilt trips,” he cracks a small smile.

“You called Katherine?” He groans. “She’s going to murder me.”

“Oh, I know. Consider us even,” Davey kisses him again before he lets them all in.

“JACK KELLY, I SWEAR TO GOD-“

“YOU CALLED ME DOOGIE HOWSER AND HERE YOU ARE!”

Davey sits back satisfied as stubborn Jack gets the best dose of medicine, forcibly listening to his angry friends care about him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my newsies blog @walkin-mouth
> 
> or 
> 
> my dumpster fire multifandom blog @deanogarbage


End file.
